Oneshot Series 1: Yugioh Fueled by requests!
by Razara Cheshire
Summary: Won't make a chapter unless you submit an idea... and be patient while I write. Requests are high priority, but I'm not fast to begin with. Sorry! :P
1. Chapter 1

C/N: Let's get this started this started, shall we? A collection of yugioh one-shots for my fan's requests! This series is powered by YOU folks!

It's a simple, gentle, quiet night, or at least for most it is. But not for me. My name is Yuma Tsukumo and I'm stuck trying to figure out which cards to set in my deck for the big tournament tomorrow. Sure there's the classic combos: Book of Moon and Achacha Archer, but I can't be that predictable. Unless there's a number, I should probably avoid using Utopia, and I need to back my Extra Deck accordingly!

Then again, I could ask Astral… but he's meditating or whatever. "Yawn~!" Huh, maybe I should "meditate" on this decision too. I can't sort out my deck if I'm too tired to read a card, and it's too late for duel fuel for grandma or Tori. Bummer! Why must this be so hard? I look down to my cards and sigh. "ARRRGH! WHY MUST THIS BE SO DIFFICULT!?"

"YUMA! GET TO SLEEP ALREADY! YOU CAN FIGURE OUT HOW TO COUNT TO TEN IN THE MORNING!" Oh shut up, Kari! She's so annoying! Why can't she be like Gagaga Girl and only respond when summoned? WAIT! Gagaga Girl! That's it! How did I not see it before? I set up Gagaga Girl, Magician, and Child, then match them up at Level 3, then use Terror-Byte to take their monsters as defense and offense!

Gagaga Girl is a great card. She's always a core part of my deck. Magician and Child too, but she does the most damage by herself. I almost wish she was real so I could thank her in person… Oh well. I should get to sleep like Kari said… Wait, am I agreeing with Kari? Yeah, I need sleep. I collapse on my bed and finally drift off to sleep.

...

Wait a second… why can't I fall asleep? Wait… why don't I feel tired? Oh! I bet this is a dream. Awesome! That means I can make anything I want happen! I smile as a card appears in my hand. "Alright, I summon Gagaga Girl!" Suddenly, a large portal opens in front of me and sure enough, Gagaga Girl steps out. "Hello Master… I hope you don't mind that I brought a friend." Wow, she can talk and she's calling me master? So epic! Wait, a friend? Who?

Another figure joins us from out of the portal. She has a pointy blue hat that sits atop an array of long, spiky, blond hairs. Her rather impressive tits and cunt are covered by a dark blue and pink mage dress. Finally, she's carrying a blue staff with a yellow top and pink base. "NO WAY! IT'S DARK MAGICIAN GIRL!" She's part of the Legendary Deck! This is awesome!

The two girls giggle and hug me together. This is even better than I hoped! Dark Magician Girl smiles seductively to me and kisses my cheek. I blush brightly and stutter, rather embarrassed. Gagaga Girl giggles and kisses my lips. Oh fuck, this is hot… Suddenly, both girls burst into giggles again. I look down and panickedly try to hide my erection. Why do these two have to be so hot?

"Wow, that's embarrassing, I'm sorry…" Gagaga smiles and kisses me again while DM pulls off my jacket. She licks my lips for entrance, and I shyly let her in. It's not my first kiss, but it is with a monster. Or whatever you wanna call this bombshell. She makes out with me eagerly as I'm stripped by Dark Magician Girl. This is literally a dream come true!

Gagaga pulls away and traces her tongue down my chest. Dark Magician Girl smiles and kisses me while slowly stripping herself. Her younger sister of sorts makes her way to my crotch and starts licking my shaft like a pro. DMG straddles over Gagaga as she kisses me and presses her tits into my chest.

I moan as my monster sucks my dick like a pro, swirling her tongue on my tip and purring happily. The legendary beauty smacks her ass before joining her and sucking my balls as Gagaga takes my cock in her mouth.I moan and push her down, fucking her tight throat. She gags a little in surprise and slurps eagerly.

I smile as the girls continue their treatment. "Get ready!" I smirk as they pull back in time for me to shoot my load on their face. "Good job girls!" They giggle and lick the cum off of each other's faces, making my erection rise again.

Dark Magician Girl smirks and turns around before spanking her ass. "Fuck me master!" I smirk and smack her fat ass as well before putting my dick in her tight cunt. She gasps and moans eagerly. I smirk and groan from her tightness. She squeezes my dick with her cunt as she cums.

I spank her for cumming so early and begin pounding in her cunt. She gasps and drools during her moans and cums again, her walls tightening and squeezing my cock. I moan out and gasp before holding her close and groping her tits. "I'm gonna cum!" She moans happily as everything seems to turn white.

I wake up with a jolt. "What an awesome dream…" I smile, but then realize that my blanket's on the floor… and covered in cum. Not just mine either… what just happened?

C/N: Sorry for the shorter-than-usual chapter. It's my first time taking a request and writing in a male's perspective. Huge thanks to Zombyra for the idea and having so much patience for me to write it. See you next time!

P.S. I don't know about you guys, but it's Comic Con near me. This has caused me to be slow in preparation and will continue until… I'm gonna say Saturday.

P.P.S. Be sure to check out my FIRST EVER co-op with my Bff's Kitty's Got Klaws and Princess Fluffybutt! It's PMD: Mating Season Forever! We're continuing where Ultraviolet Assassin left off! (Kinda) Be sure to submit your OC's to one of us. Happy fucking! XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! It's your favorite assassin back with a new pep in her step, wiggle in her ass, and sharpened katanas! Well, hopefully most of you don't have to worry about those at least! ;) Unfortunately, not everything is great, but like with my profile I'm reconstructing and improving where I can! (More on that later) Now to the actual story… Wow. A lot of you requested this. Literally at least ten asked for it in one way or another. So I figured I'd do both. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Tori's POV**

My name is Tori Meadows. It's a bright, sunny day and I'm heading over to my friend Yuma's house to compare new decks we just got. I can't wait to show him my new Archangel Valkyrie card! It has super high defenses and an ability where as long as the attacking monster has lower power, it's destroyed after the battle step. I know it's a little behind some of Yuma's tactics, but I'll take any LIGHT-Type that can help!

I wonder if Yuma got any new cards. I know he's been having some pretty bad luck with card packs recently, but hopefully he might have gotten Freed the Matchless General, or Stronghold General, Big Shield Gardna even. That boy needs to change his strategy… yet, there's something annoyingly cute about him and his charge ahead can do attitude. If only he'd stop long enough to realize what's right next to him… Oh well.

Where was I? Oh, right. Going to Yuma's. So I reach the door and knock politely as per usual, but no one responds. "Odd…" I try knocking again,to no response. I put my ear to the door curiously and hear an odd squishy sound followed by Yuma shouting: "Be right there!" Well, at least that was a lesson on respecting privacy and not eavesdropping, but now I'm really curious what that sound was… Well it looks like I don't have to wait long as the door opens to reveal… Karie?

Karie answering the door for Yuma. Weird enough in itself but what may be even stranger is that she's naked as the day she was born and wearing a collar of some type.

"Greetings Tori. Master Yuma has been expecting you."

I stare blankly in response, unsure of how to respond to the situation, not even sure where to begin asking questions. Kari reaches to grab my arm, but I timidly step back. I look up to Kari nervously, but she has a dazed look in her eyes. I know that look… but I thought only monsters could get hypnotized like this. I eep in embarrassment as Kari grabs my arm. I can smell the scent of sex fresh in the air… I guess I know what that sound was now.

Once I make it to Yuma's living room, my jaw drops. Yuma is sitting there naked, his Gagaga Girl out of the card and sucking his cock like a desperate whore. There's another monster with him but I have no idea who she is. The monster has dark tan skin with bat wings, devil horns, and long, lavender hair that falls to her curvy hips and some of the biggest tits I've ever seen. G-Cup at least… they're almost… hypnotizing. Gah, focus Tori! You have to get to the bottom of this.

Yuma smirks, his eyes glazed over like Kari's. So it's not his fault! Thank goodness, I should have known my darling Yuma wasn't at fault! It must be that card. But how can I stop it? What card could possibly be so powerful?

"Welcome to the party, Tori. I was waiting for you. I can't wait to show you the power of my new card."

I blush as he pulls out a pitch black card with golden writing that spells out Number XXX: Succubus Mistress. According to the card it takes 10 Level 3 monsters to summon, so that's both you and your opponent having a full field. What kind of card is this?

Yuma and the Succubus smirk as they see my eyes widen. The Succubus grabs one of her seven remaining XYZ points and throws it at me. I blush as my body freezes and my mind is shrouded in lust.

The wicked whore of the west grabs me and removes my clothes, revealing my modest B-Cups to the world. I want my hands to cover me, but they only end up holding my breasts higher. I blush as I feel my pussy flood with desire and my mind cloud with lust and images of pleasure.

I crawl forward to Yuma and look up at his cock. Why did it look so appealing from this angle? Could this one card be so powerful? I cautiously licked Yuma up his shaft. I expected it to taste gross or dirty but I was pleasantly surprised. I wrap my lips around his head and slowly lower myself until his cock reaches my throat.

It tastes delicious… I can't help myself. Yuma holds my head down as he cums down my throat. I manage to choke it down, then swallow it. I swallowed his cum… and liked it… I'm just like Kari now, lost in lust from this literal devil woman of a card. Is this really how it ends?

 **Alright! Finally all done! First off, I would like to apologize for taking so long. I have been busy with all sorts of shit and drama no one wants to hear about. But there are two things I need to mention. First, a moment of silence for the Page Family. They were good friends of mine who unfortunately left this website. But in their honor, I shall start a forum for Ever After High and Monster High porn since, let's be honest, we all need more of it and writing is hard. Plus, I'm a lot faster at rp. Which brings me to my second topic. I will no longer be writing with The Really Real Bob. I tried to keep things professional, but they just didn't work out. I will miss working with him and encourage you to help support him but I can't anymore. I will continue writing normally and it should be much faster now that I can focus on myself. As always, thanks for reading, especially now**


End file.
